


Our Beautiful Golden Girl

by bookwyrrm



Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: 2019 demeter and syllabub are munkustrap and 1998 demeter's daughters, F/M, Fix-It, i also took away rebeldots' power where she can strip off her skin bc i didn't like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrrm/pseuds/bookwyrrm
Summary: Cats (2019) wrote Demeter out of the plot, so I wrote her right back in.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Our Beautiful Golden Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bad bitch, Tom Hooper can't kill me.

Bombalurina took advantage of the chaos of Macavity threatening Old Deuteronomy to search the bowels of the ship. In her time with the outlaw, she had already made her way into most of the nooks and crannies on Growltiger’s boat and hadn’t found anything suspicious. But now was her time for a more thorough search -- she wouldn’t get another chance like this. 

With that in mind, she moved quickly, not caring about putting things back in the place she found them. If anyone got suspicious that their treasures had been moved, she could always blame it on the twins. 

There was one room that Bombalurina had never gotten close to before. Macavity had told her it was a storage closet, and it was always locked. 

It took her a couple tries to pick the lock with her claws, but finally she was able to ease the door open and slip inside. The room was cluttered, lit only by a greenish tinge coming from some glowing jars of ominous liquid stacked on the desk. She sniffed at one, tentatively, then reared back holding her sensitive nose. If this was something that cats needed to do magic, then Bombalurina would be just fine in her magic-less life, thank you. She never wanted to smell _that_ again. 

She searched through the rest of the room quickly, pawing through stacks of odd herbs and batting a tasteful mouse skull across the desk. She was about to leave and search elsewhere when one shadowy corner caught her eye. 

A blanket was draped suspiciously over an upright shape tucked next to the desk and some crates. It could be anything, Bombalurina told herself as she ripped the blanket off, trying not to get her hopes up. It could be a statue. It could be a stack of books. 

It wasn’t. 

Demeter’s face was still frozen in a snarl, but one of her arms was up in the air, as though she were trying to cover her face. She was still and unmoving, but her yellow fur was warm. 

“Oh, my sister,” Bombalurina breathed. She wanted to cry. She wanted to kill Macavity. “What has he done to you?” 

She didn’t get an answer, because out on the deck, Macavity let out a loud yell. Afraid that she had been caught, Bombalurina raced out of the room to join her fellows on the top of the boat. 

Victoria made her way out of the Ball for a breath of air and found Mistoffelees standing outside as well, staring off into space. 

She smiled. “Congratulations again, magician.” 

He jumped and accidentally sent a shower of sparks into the air. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were doing magic.” Victoria turned to go back inside in case he wanted to be alone to concentrate. 

“No, stay. Please.” He smiled tentatively at her, and after a second, she returned it. 

Victoria sat on the cold step next to Mistoffelees. “What are you doing?” 

“Promise not to tell?” 

“I promise.” 

Mistoffelees looked at the ground as though he were embarrassed and said quietly, “I’m trying to find Demeter.” 

Victoria frowned. The gray cat who had teased her was still inside with the rest of the Jellicles, and Victoria wasn’t sure why Mistoffelees needed magic to find her. “I think she’s still welcoming back Old Deuteronomy. Want me to go get her for you?” 

“Oh, no.” Mistoffelees let out a nervous laugh. “No, sorry, not Dem. I’m looking for her mother.” 

Victoria waited for an explanation. 

Mistoffelees took a deep breath and shakily began to sing as he told her the story of the cat called Demeter. 

_The attack had come two years before this Jellicle Ball. It was little Syllabub’s first Ball, her first time meeting all of the Jellicles. She stood proudly between her parents and her older sister as Old Deuteronomy officially accepted her into the tribe._

_Munkustrap looked every inch the happy father as the Ball progressed, taking part in his ceremonial role as protector when it was his time, such as starting the dance to welcome the moon, but he spent most of the audition songs for the Jellicle Choice by his mate’s side._

_When Macavity attacked, Demeter and Bombalurina were the ones to sound the alarm. The two yellow queens were sisters, and they had known Macavity in the past before they chose to join the Jellicles._

_T_ _he tribe had thought that we were safe to celebrate the Ball because no one had seen Macavity for the past two years, b_ _ut he showed up that night. Sometime in those two years, Macavity must have learned how to use magic, although we didn’t know it at the time._

_Munkustrap and Alonzo knew their patrolling formations, and they took members of the tribe with them to look for the cat who had crashed the Ball. As soon as they were gone, though, Macavity reappeared inside the Egyptian._

_Demeter tasked Bombalurina with getting Old Deuteronomy out of the building and keeping her safe from Macavity’s clutches. She urged the other, younger cats who hadn’t gone on patrol to hide with Old Deuteronomy, and then she turned to her daughters._

_“Luna, take Syllabub and run!” She urged. “You’ll be safe with Bombalurina.”_

_“What about you?” Her oldest daughter argued even as she picked up little Syllabub._

_“I can handle this cowardly rat,” Demeter spat. She turned her glare on Macavity, who gulped. “Cassandra! I know you want to be a protector. Now’s your time. I’m tasking you with keeping my daughters safe.”_

_Cassandra was younger back then too, but she held herself confidently. “Yes, Demeter.”_

_“Don’t let them come back in!” Demeter insisted, and then she leapt towards Macavity._

_Cassandra did her job well and pushed Luna and Syllabub out of the building, even as Syllabub began to cry._

_“Where’s Demeter?” Worry made Bombalurina’s voice spike._

_“She’s inside. No!” Cassandra held Bombalurina back as she raced towards the doors. “You need to stay with Old Deut! Your sister can handle yourself.”_

_Munkustrap dropped down from a rooftop. “What’s going on?”_

_“Demeter’s in there fighting by herself!” Bombalurina hissed._

_“What? Cassandra, let her up. You’ve done a good job, but I need her fighting skills now. Bomba, Alonzo, you’re with me. We’re going to help her.”_

_But when they pushed through the doors of the Egyptian, it was empty. The only evidence that two cats had been there at all was a clump of Macavity’s fur floating through the air. Demeter must have torn it out during the fight, but now she was nowhere to be found._

“And that’s how we found out that Macavity can do magic,” Mistoffelees finished miserably. “Bombalurina left the tribe a few months later to work for Macavity.” 

“That’s awful,” Victoria gasped. “Why would she abandon all of you to work for the cat who took her sister?” 

Mistoffelees looked around and lowered his voice. “Don’t tell anyone, but… Bombalurina and I think that Demeter’s still alive. So I think that she left to try to find her.” 

“What about Munkustrap?”

“No, we haven’t told him our theories. He thinks that she’s dead -- I think that it’s easier for him to assuage his guilt if there’s no chance anymore of saving her. When she was first taken, he walked around the city trying to find her until his feet bled.” 

Mistoffelees blew gently on the sparks he was holding, and they floated up into the air. The two cats watched as they drifted away into the air, leaving the faintest golden light behind them. 

Unbeknownst to Bombalurina, who had run out of the room, a gentle shower of golden sparks drifted through the floorboards above the frozen body of Demeter. They settled on her fur and nose. Slowly, as though it had forgotten how, the queen’s chest began to rise and fall as air made its way into her newly-working lungs. Feeling came back to her limbs next, then her eyes found themselves free to dart nervously around the room. Demeter came back to herself fully with a gasp and fell to the floor. Her body was no longer frozen, but alive and feeling, sore muscles and all. 

“What’s going on?” Bombalurina took in the extended plank, Macavity’s frustrated expression, Growltiger’s trembling. She demanded, “Did you _kill_ Old Deuteronomy? What were you thinking -- you’ll never be able to get into the Heaviside Layer now!” 

“I didn’t kill her,” Macavity snapped. “She vanished into thin air.” 

“Huh,” Bombalurina said, and privately added, _Good for her._ “I guess the Jellicles have a magical cat on their side, then.” 

“ _I’m_ the only magical cat! Now shut up, I need to think.”

Bombalurina was going to be so happy to stop working with this guy. 

While Macavity was distracted, Bombalurina stepped behind a post and snuck over to where the other Jellicles were chained up. She made a motion signaling for them to be quiet, then dropped the key into Jennyanydots’ hand. They gaped up at her. 

“Hurry up,” Bombalurina hissed as quietly as she could, already annoyed with their disbelieving faces. 

Jennyanydots nodded and freed Bustopher Jones from his chains first. As she was trying to get herself out, though, the key fell from her hand and clanked loudly as it hit the wooden deck. 

Macavity looked over. 

Jennyanydots said, “Oops.” 

“What’s going on here?” Growltiger snarled. He pointed at Bombalurina. “Looks like we have a rat in our midst.” 

“I knew that I should have freed Skimbleshanks first,” Bombalurina muttered, casting a glare at Jennyanydots. 

Macavity yowled in pure anger. The sound echoed down the water. 

“Get the others out!” Bombalurina called as she ran to engage the villain. 

She swiped at Macavity. He easily dodged her blow, and in retaliation, he kicked her in the leg. Bombalurina groaned and doubled over, but she managed to grab his foot and yanked. He fell to the ground.

In the corner of her eye, she could see Bustopher Jones freeing Gus from his bonds while Jennyanydots menaced Growltiger and Griddlebone with a chain she had picked up from the ground. To her credit, the chain only hit her in the face once before she got the hang of it and whipped Growltiger in the side. 

Once Gus was free, Bustopher coughed up a fish bone, which the two male cats used to start picking Skimbleshanks’ heavy locks. He squirmed as they did it, eager to get out and join the fight. 

Bombalurina couldn’t watch anymore, because a swirl of dust alerted her to the fact that Macavity was doing magic. She looked down just in time to see a serpent form out of dirt and air. It hissed, showing its long fangs, and slithered towards her. 

She dodged backwards as it struck at her. The snake’s mouth closed with a snap on the spot where her tail had been just a moment before. Macavity chuckled and stood, pushing his hands forward. The magical snake followed his commands and darted through the air, forcing Bombalurina to retreat and go on the defensive. 

She had reached the edge of the plank extending onto the water. It shook beneath her as she stepped onto it. Bombalurina looked at the water and decided to make a stand. If she had to, she would grab Macavity and leap over the edge to drown them both. 

There was a loud crack. Macavity’s eyes bulged, then he sank to the ground, unconscious. The snake flickered in the air and disappeared. 

Bombalurina looked up to see Demeter standing behind Macavity. She was alive and moving, and holding a sturdy plank of wood. 

Demeter said grimly, “No one attacks my family.”

“You’re alive!” Bombalurina said, and jumped up to embrace Demeter. “But how?” 

“I have no idea,” Demeter confessed. “How long has it been?” 

“Two years. I missed you so much.” 

“I knew time was passing, but I couldn’t tell how much -- two years! Oh, it’s good to see your face, Bomba. Where’s the rest of the tribe? Are my kids here?” Demeter looked around, taking in the gloomy ship and the two henchmen still fighting. Her face turned serious. “Wait a minute. Bombalurina, are you working for Macavity?” 

Bombalurina laughed. “Definitely not. I was trying to find you. If anything, I made the little fool work for me. Oh, that reminds me.” 

She jumped up lightly onto a bench and raised her voice. “Growltiger, Griddlebone, stop fighting!” 

Griddlebone bared her teeth. “Why should we listen to you, traitor?” 

“Don’t be so dramatic. Aren’t you tired of working for Macavity? He doesn’t pay you two nearly as much as you deserve. And frankly, his attitude could use some adjustments.” 

“That’s true,” Growltiger muttered. “He never remembers my birthday.” 

“I know!” Bombalurina said. “Isn’t that so unfair? But I did. I brought in milk to celebrate, remember? What if you could upgrade to a better boss?” 

“That milk was nice,” Growltiger agreed. He sheathed his sword. “Okay, I’m in.” 

Griddlebone still didn’t look convinced. “She turned on Macavity, you idiot, what makes you think she wouldn’t turn on us?” 

“That’s a great question, Griddlebone,” Bombalurina said. “Your attention to detail is one of the things that I value most about you. But to give you an answer, I turned on Macavity because he attacked my family and kept my sister away from me for two years. As long as you refrain from doing that, then we won’t have a problem.” 

Griddlebone thought about it, then threw her hands up in the air. “Fine! Fine. If the rest of your career is anything like this day, Bombalurina, then I think you’ll be a great crime leader.” 

“Thank you.” Bombalurina smiled. “I think so too. But first, I have to bring some Jellicles back home.”

The tribe stood inside, trying to think of what to do now that all of the contestants for the Jellicle Choice were gone. Just as Victoria was about to suggest finding the old cat she had seen outside, the door to The Egyptian opened, and the kidnapped Jellicles ran back in to reunite with their friends and family. But Cassandra hissed as she took stock of the figure now standing in the doorway. 

Old Deuteronomy drew herself up to her full height. “What are you doing here, Bombalurina?” 

Bombalurina took another step forward and bowed her head respectfully. “I am here to apologize for my actions, Old Deuteronomy. And, as a show of good faith, I have two gifts for the tribe.” 

Old Deuteronomy frowned, but said, “You may proceed.” 

Bombalurina shoved forward a figure trussed up in chains. Macavity tripped and fell to the ground by Old Deuteronomy’s feet, where he lay there, squirming. 

“He used up all his magic for the night,” Bombalurina explained. “So he’s helpless until the next night comes and it’s recharged.” 

“This is a thoughtful gift indeed. And what is the second one?” 

Bombalurina smiled and stepped aside. The Jellicles gasped. 

On the step stood a female cat with the same markings as Bombalurina, although her coat was a shade lighter. Her eyes were searching the crowd of faces until they came to rest over Victoria’s shoulder. 

Victoria caught her breath. “Is that…?” 

Munkustrap knocked into her shoulder as he stepped forward. For once, he wasn't checking on everyone else in the room -- he only had eyes for the newcomer. Victoria lost her balance as he pushed past her and knocked into one of the necklace-wearing twins next to her. He set her back gently on her feet and smiled before turning back to watch the show. 

Munkustrap said, “Is it really you?” 

Demeter smiled. “It’s me.” 

The two cats ran to each other and met in the middle of the room, rubbing their heads together and twining around each other ecstatically. Munkustrap was purring so loudly that the whole room heard it. 

Someone yelled, “Mom?” 

Little Syllabub ran out of the crowd, with the gray cat Mistoffelees had called Dem following behind. The golden Demeter cried out in delight and swept them up into a hug. 

“You’ve both gotten so big!” 

“We missed you so much!” Syllabub said, nearly vibrating with joy. 

The gray Demeter didn’t say anything, but pressed her face into her mother’s shoulder and closed her eyes. 

Old Deuteronomy approached, and the hugging family raised their heads to look at her. 

“Welcome home.” The leader’s gaze moved to Bombalurina, who was still standing in the doorway, watching the reunion. Old Deuteronomy said, “Both of you.” 

The sisters moved up and pressed their foreheads to Old Deuteronomy’s hands. The Jellicles pounded their feet on the floor in approval. 

The yellow Demeter turned to her daughter. “So, I hear you’ve been using my name.” 

“You can have it back,” the young gray cat said. “I don’t like it that much.” 

Munkustrap said warningly, “Luna. Your mother just came back from the dead. Be nice.” 

“I’m being nice!” She protested. “I’m just saying it doesn’t suit me very well.” 

Demeter only laughed. Syllabub jumped onto her back, grinning. 

Munkustrap searched through the crowd until he found Mistoffelees. “Was this you?” 

“Little Misto? Really?” Bombalurina asked. “You can do magic?” 

He coughed. “Uh, I go by Mistoffelees now. But yes, I can. I didn’t think it would work, honestly.” 

Demeter smiled. “Thank you.” 

Mistoffelees blushed. 

“How about another chorus of his song?” Old Deuteronomy suggested. “He deserves it -- he truly is the Magical Mister Mistoffelees.” 

As the crowd began to sing again, Victoria made her way outside. She was happy for the friends she had found with the Jellicles, but seeing Munkustrap reunite with his family caused her heart to twinge painfully. She wondered whether she would ever have a family like that. It didn’t seem likely, not after her humans had thrown her away so casually. It would take her a long time to be able to trust that a partner wasn’t going to abandon her the same way. 

She moped, and sang quietly to herself for comfort. As she walked, Victoria came upon Grizabella, peering through a window at the celebration. 

Grizabella gasped and jumped when she saw her. She began to limp away, but Victoria called, “Wait! Please!” 

Grizabella waited. 

“It’s okay. I won’t call the others.” Although Victoria couldn’t magically have a family again, she had time to put the work in. For now, she might be able to help someone who didn’t have that time. “Have you ever thought about auditioning for the Jellicle Choice?” 

“They’d never accept me.” Grizabella’s voice was raspy with disuse and bitterness. 

“You never know.” Victoria glanced back at the figures inside. Demeter and Bombalurina were still surrounded by their family. Syllabub was now riding on Munkustrap’s shoulders, and it looked like Mistoffelees was crowd surfing. “This is a magical night, after all.” 

Grizabella nodded. Together, they made their way inside. 


End file.
